Headaches
by GemairaNoir
Summary: This is my second part to the Homestuck Secret Santa 2014 for my giftee, Flufflymanadocus! This is a fluffy Dualpsii thing. It isn't NSFW but because of the issues in it and the language it's rated M for safety uwu


DID SOMEONE SAY FLUFFY DUALPSII WITH EXTRA OOC NESS?

'Cause that's basically what this is.

I hope I did well with this ;u;

This is the second part of the Homestuck Secret Santa I did for Fluffymanadocus!  
>Merry Christmas to you, you lovely human being!<p>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It always sucked to wake up with a headache.

The sun cheerily shining through the small window in the little room would have been a peaceful if not disappointing reminder that the day had started but with the headache it was doing little more than driving rusted nails into the back of his corneas and making his head throb harder. The birds outside singing their little hearts out, nothing more than airhorns that pulsated in his ear and was translated into more pressure and pain in his head.

His name, Psiioniic.

And so far, he was having a pretty shitty Saturday morning.

And even more shitty was the fact that this headache turned debilitating migrane had nothing to do with the dorm party that had been held last night in his shared housing complex. Though it wasn't for lack of trying.

He lay curled into a tight ball with his blue and red checkered blanket wrapped around himself tightly, trying to ward off the bright light of the sun with it's thin fabric with limited success.

He would've tried to put on a thicker blanket to better block out the sun, but as it stood he was currently radiating heat like a furnace and was 300% sure that if he did try to curl up with anything warmer he would burst into flame.

Voices screeched in the base of his skull, reverberating through his abused and throbbing brain with no signs of relenting.

Gog did he want them to stop. It might not be the worst day ever if he could get the voices to shut the hell up. But that was the curse he lived with, the voices would never go away, they would always be there, screaming about their doomed fates to the only troll in exsistance that could actually hear them. Bastards.

Didn't they know that there wasn't jack shit he could even do about it? That was why they were called the 'voices of the doomed'. That was it, they were doomed, end of story.

Stupid dead- Oh dear fucking lord did his head hurt. He had to get something to make it stop right the fuck now or so help him he was going to explode.

Psiioniic knew that getting to the medication he had for these situations was way downstairs in the medicine cupboard in the kitchen and that getting there would be hell but he also knew that when the pills took effect he might actually be able to fall back asleep and ignore this hellish day entirely.

Yeah, sleep was high on his priority list right about now.

That thought alone was enough incentive to push his blanket off, immediately covering his dazed eyes that relayed their distress directly to his head, swing his legs off the edge of the bed and attempt to stand.

It was a stumbling event if he did say so himself.

But he also didn't fall over, so that was good.

He made it to the door in his long batman themed sleeping pants and dark blue shirt with a superman symbol plastered on it before he had to brace himself on the wall. Resting a little bit and hissing through his mismatched teeth with the amount of exertion he was putting his body through and the pain it subsequently caused him.

A moment later he was able to open the incredibly white door and stumble out into the hallway.

He noticed immediately that it smelled of booze and traces of heat scents from the various troll that had, no doubtedly, been mating in the hall. Or at least rutting, as their chemically altered outlooks may have reduced them to.

Either way with his sensory overload it was a nightmare.

The gold blooded troll pushed on though. One hand trailing against the wall for when the throbbing in his head caused him to stumble nearly all the way to the ground, the other against his forehead to block out some of the light that was coming from the kitchen down the hall.

Why couldn't he just be there already?

And where the fuck was Signless?

Usually the first thing Psiioniic ever did on a Saturday was to receive his medication from the mutant troll and then curl up on the couch or Signless' own bed with him to sleep the day away. Of course there was the fact that, since he was a lower blood colour, he was a lot warmer than even Psiioniic, therefore making it somewhat uncomfortable to cuddle with his diamond.

Not that he really gave a fuck though. Cuddles were the best things ever.

Now that he thought about it though, he did see the Makara guy here last night, and if the Makara had found the Vantas Psiioniic knew exactly the reason for his no-showing.

Lucky bitch.

By now Psiioniic had reached the kitchen and was able to get over to the cabinet with only a little bit of difficulty. He sloshed through the bottles of various types and shapes before he pulled out the one with clear orange colouring and a little label with his name printed on the front and a warning of "Do not take more than two pills within twelve hours of eachother".

He scoffed at the label. He was going to take as many as he damn well pleased until his head stopped trying to beat itself to a pulp, thank you very much.

Twisting the top off of the bottle he poured out four of the long white givers of holy relief into his palm, twisting the cap back on and replacing the bottle in the cupboard.

Turning, he headed for the cupboard to get a glass for some water to down the pills with as they were really too large to be dry swallowed.

"So the rumours are true, huh?"

Psiioniic nearly jumped out of his own skin at the unexpected voice, the noise slamming into his eardrums like a tidal wave and making his psionics spark painfully.

The person who had spoken was behind the gemini troll somewhere and at the moment he didn't care enough to find out just who it was. To be honest though, he didn't really need to. The voice was just so full of itself there really was only two people it could be and since the other person was a girl and this voice was obviously deep and male, he knew that behind him was an Ampora. Dualscar Ampora, to be exact.

"The fuck are you talking about, Ampora?" He replied through gritted teeth and moved for the cupboard again.

"Yer an addict." He stated confidently.

Was he serious? Right now? Where did he even get the idea put into his miserable mind that he was an addict? This was literally the first time in a week that he had even touched the bottle, let alone take one. And besides that, they were perscription and he was supposed to take more than what he usually did.

"The hell I am." Psiioniic spat irritably, his own voice grating against his skull.

He closed the door of the cupboard he had taken a little plastic cup from with a bit more force than he had intended and winced from the loud noise.

"What's all this then? Ye've got a helluva collection for someone without an addiction of some sort."

"Why are you even thtill here?" He lisped out angrily as he turned towards the highblood. Gog this guy just didn't know when to shut the fuck up.

The troll in question had mussed hair that accented his thick, orange, upward curling horns perfectly and was dressed in just a white shirt with the aquarius symbol on it and some black and grey striped boxers that would've been hella to look at if his brain wasn't combusting as he looked him over.

"Because GHB has my dorm key an' I can't go back without it."

"Then get off my bulge and go bother him about it."

The smaller troll brushed past the other and went to the refrigerator, popping the pills in his hand into his mouth before uncapping the milk and pouring himself a cup to chase the vile tasting things down his throat and replacing the gallon.

"I value my life, so I ain't gonna go wake 'im up."

He couldn't take a hint could he? Psiioniic would have thought that by now he would've been able to figure out that he was in no mood to put up with a conversation with him.

The goldblood closed the refrigerator door, placed his cup on the nearby counter, and turned towards the highblood, holding up a hand to stop anything that may have been about to spill from his mouth.

"Look, Dualthcar, I do not want to put up with your thit right now. Tho, pleathe, jutht thut up."

His head throbbed exponentially harder with the sound of his own voice ringing in his ears.

Psiioniics legs nearly buckled and he brought his hands up to the sides of his head, rubbing irritatedly.

Had he been watching he would have seen Dualscar give him a very confused look, cocking his head to the side at the grumpy lowerblood, before his eyes lit up and he smiled faintly.

"Move yer hands fer a second." He said a little more softly.

"Hell the fuck no." Psiioniic answered with hostility, keeping his hands at his head and rubbing a bit more slowly to see if that would help. It didn't.

"Just fer a moment." Dualscar insisted, moving closer to the other troll and reaching out with both hands to touch the others head.

"Back the fuck of-"

Psiioniic had moved to grab at Dualscars wrists to shove them away, but in the process he moved his hands away from his head far enough that the larger troll was able to reach his head and start rubbing little cirlces against his temples.

His fingers were putting the perfect amount of pressure on those two sensitive spots and the added effect of them being naturally cold due to Dualscars' own blood colour made it a doubly powerful combatant for his migrane.

Even the screaming voices backed off and in less than ten seconds the hands Psiioniic had wrapped around Dualscars wrists loosened, dropping to his sides, his bifuricated eyes glued to the floor.

"Jeguth." He breathed.

Dualscar chuckled lightly, "I do have the magic touch don't I?"

Psiioniic hissed in disapproval but the amount of bliss he was receiving at the moment made the hiss slowly petter out and turn into a short hum before he caught himself and stopped it.

As the pain ebbed little by little, no doubt just from Dualscars' minstrations, Psiioniic could feel his body start to shut down, sleep becoming the prevailent thought in his mind.

Even Psiioniic himself was a little suprised to be feeling this. He wasn't really anywhere in the house that he would've considered 'safe' and he wasn't even with his Moirail. He was with someone that got on his nerves most of the time, but who was currently making his migrane disappear.

Now there was a confusing thought.

This was something that a Moirail usually did, what Signless usually did. Pitying him enough to try and make him feel better when the voices made his head throb.

Was that what Dualscar was doing? Trying to get into his pale quadrant? Didn't he know that Signless was already in that quadrant?

Psiioniic shook his head at the thought, though the action didn't stop Dualscar from continuing. It couldn't be that. The goldblood was very sure that the highblood had his own diamond. Was pretty sure that it was a blueblood too. Someone way more qualified and justified to fill that position than he would ever be.

"Hey," Dualscars soft voice pulled his attention from his thoughts, "Yer look like yer about to pass out."

"I probably am."

"Yer rooms' down that hall and to the right, isn't it?"

"Yeah. But, wait, why do you- Holy fuck!"

Before he had any time to react Dualscar had scooped him up like he weighed less than a feather, which was probably not that much of an exaggeration, and started carrying him bridal style to his room.

"What in the actual fuck are you doing?" Psiioniic said with a bit of a high pitch in his voice, struggling to get out of the highbloods grip.

He had no success, Dualscars' hold on him was too strong, and with his migrane quickly preparing a counterstrike now that Dualscar was no longer keeping it at bay he found that it was really in his best interest to stay still.

"Carryin' yer, a' course." Dualscar answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Why? I can walk just fine on my own, fithdick!"

"Because I know just what yer goin' through, honey. Would be goin' through it myself if I didn't have some control."

If he didn't have some control? The only thing he controlled was the amount of booze he intook every night so- oh. Oh, now things made a little more sense.

Dualscar thought that Psiioniic was having a hella harsh hangover from the party last night.

Bitch didn't know that half of it.

"This isn't like anything you've ever had, dear." Psiioniic replied, putting the little nickname at the end just because of the one Dualscar had used when talking to him.

The lowblood leaned into the cold body that was holding him, trying to get the benefit of the others natural body tempurature against his head again. This ultimately ended in him pressing his forehead into the crook of the highbloods neck, arms around his neck to balance himself, and said highblood laughing lightly at his actions.

"What? You're cold and If I'm going to be dragged around in thith fathion I'm going to take advantage of it." Psiioniic retorted to the laughter.

"Whoa, plot twist, the seadweller actually has cold blood! Almost like a fish, don'tcha think?"

"Jeguth dickth ith your voice annoying."

"And yer own talkin' is helpin' yer is it?"

Psiioniic pulled back momentarily to glare daggers at the highblood.

"Hey now. Put yer head back, yer warm."

"Wow, It'th like lowbloods are the opposites of highbloods when it cometh to natural tempuratureth!" Psiioniic said snarkily.

Dualscar huffed and made as if to drop Psiioniics' sarcastic ass on the floor.

Psiioniic honestly thought about letting the highblood drop him, but then again, he was carrying him to his room, which meant less work for him in his current state of mind. And, thus far, he wasn't doing anything too concerning, so why not let him do what he wanted for now? It wasn't like he was incapable of blasting him through a fucking window or wall if he started to act in any way he wasn't comfortable with.

"Wait, wait, wait, don't drop me!" Psiioniic quickly spat out, frown showing his concern while he wrapped his arms more tightly around Dualscar and replaced his head in the crook of the others neck.

"Heh, I weren't actually gonna drop yer. Good to know what it takes fer yer to comply though."

"Dick."

Due to his head being tucked into Dualscar he didn't notice that they had made it to his room, Dualscar having to turn slightly to get the two of them through his door before he could push Psiioniic onto his ruffled bed.

The smaller troll growled in disapproval at the disappearance of his personal icepack and quickly pulled his blanket up and over his head to block out the brightness that was still coming through his window.

There was some shuffling around in his room and he had the sudden urge to tell the highblood not to go through his stuff but didn't want to speak again and was starting to feel the effects of the pills as they began to eat away at the intensity of the voices in his head, and, therefore, was significantly more interested in sleep.

There was a bit more shuffling before the light all but diappeared from what he could feel behind his eyelids, then more shuffling followed by a voice.

"Pudge over."

"I don't wanna." He answered irritatedly.

"So difficult, Captor."

Hands appeared on his chest and stomach and he was moving back on his little twin sized bed until he just barely brushed the wall. They then disappeared and he could feel his bed dip down as the weight of another body was added to the small piece of furniture.

"The hell are you doing, Ampora?" Psiioniic said tiredly from under his blanket.

"Goin' back to bed." Came the response.

"In my bed?"

"It's early as hell, I'm tired as hell, and your bed happens to be comfy as hell. So, yes, in your bed."

"And what maketh you think I'd approve of this?" He said with rising hostility, psionics crackling in warning.

"I have an offerin' of my own flesh to appease ye. If ye'd be so inclined."

Dualscar pulled Psiioniic closer to him, removing the blanket from his head, placing the overheated lowblood on his arm that was outstreched over the few pillows and using his other hand to put them flush to eachother.

The first thing he noticed with this rather unwarrented closeness and the removal of his blankets was the fact that there was one of his thicker blankets, no doubtedly one he had kicked to his cluttered floor in attempt to cool off, was covering the window that had previously been letting in the sickeningly bright rays of light. The second thing was, that with his icepack returned in force the heat his body was putting out in waves was being quelled very fast. He could see some definite benefits of letting the highblood stay here.

That was, so long as that was all he did while in his bed, or in his room in general.

"Does my offerin' appease ye, great god of the bed?" Dualscar teased, but his voice had a small undertone of concern. Like he had stepped into unknown territory and was afraid he was about to get shut down completely.

"You're offering hath been accepted, for now. Tho long ath you keep your handth off of me."

"Hmm, I move to make an appeal to this law and change clause number two in favor of the irreputable fact that I can do this."

Dualscar moved the hand that had been resting at his side up to Psiioniics head and began to massage the throbbing oriface, trailing his blissfully cold fingers over the half of Psiioniics' face that he could reach easily and pressing carefully on his skull where he knew it would bring some relief.

"Oooh my gog," Psiioniic nearly moaned, his eyes slipping shut slowly, "Appeal hath been approved. Law now clearly thateth that you are to keep your handth above my thoulderth."

"Fair enough."

Psiioniic hummed quietly in the back of his throat, a little noise that gradually turned into a soft purr under the work of Dualscars' fingers and the medicines increasing potency as it spread through his body.

As the medicine began to take hold more firmly Dualscar stopped pressing on Psiioniics head and instead ran his fingers through the lowbloods spikey and unruly black hair. It had a very soothing effect on the goldblood and he nuzzled into the arm he was falling asleep on in approval.

That was, until Dualscar had run a claw through his hair that had pressed against the base of one of his smaller secondary horns, causing him to pull back with a suprised gasp and his psionics to spark unintentionally, popping against the highbloods hand and arm.

"Ouch!" He whined, pulling his hand away quickly, but due to the weight on his arm he was unable to pull that away from the psionic.

"How about you not touch my hornth, okay?" Psiioniic said hastily, a slight yellowish blush spreading across his cheeks. Though in the darkness of the room, thanks to the thick blanket, it was impossible to even see he had done as such.

"What the hell'd yer do that for?"

"Uh. It wathn't actually a very conciouth decithion. Reflex, mothtly."

"Reflex? For fuckin' what?"

"Look. You're not in a... fluthed quadrant of mine tho, don't touch them."

"Why would I have to be in a flushed quadrant to touch yer- wait."

"Don't thay it."

"So then the thing about smaller horns being-"

"Thut up."

"I'm just curious."

"I don't care."

"I do."

"Tho?"

"Do yer have to be in a purely concupescent relation or does calig-"

"Thtop."

"But are they sensitive-"

"Nope. Nope, nope, nope. Not talking about thith right now."

"I am though."

"Unleth you want to see how jutht what the wall ith made of, I'd think you weren't."

"Alright, alright. Point fuckin' taken," Dualscar huffed grumpily, "Can I still?"

Psiioniic let out an exhausted breath, "Clauthe three added to law one. Don't touch my hornth unleth you want to thuffer a cathe of thudden wall demolition."

Dualscar snorted with laughter and nodded his agreement to the new clause. Then resumed gently rubbing his fingers through the others hair, being careful this time to avoid any contact with the smaller trolls horns.

With that it didn't take long for Psiioniic to slip into sleeps' embrace.

When he was sure that the other was soundly asleep Dualscar moved his hand to brush little patterns on the warm blooded trolls face. Little swirling circles around his cheeks and cheek bone, slowly curling lines along his jawline and forehead, straigher lines down his nose.

"Yer not half bad, Captor." Dualscar whispered to the still air that was punctuated only occasionally by his or Psiioniics slowed breathing.

As his own violet eyes began to droop he stopped doing his mezmorizing little patterns and shifted himself slightly so that he could put his head on top of Psiioniics'.

"Not bad at all." He whispered so quietly it could have just been air before he embraced sleep as well.


End file.
